Secrets Meant to Share
by twinkletoes2
Summary: Another Miki+Yuu fanfic, hehe, i think that couple is sooo sweet...anyways...Miki is in love with Yuu but thinks that he won't have anything to do with her, and Yuu is in love with Miki but thinks that she loves Ginta(first chapter revised, Ill write more
1. If only they knew

*Disclaimer* I have nothing to do with and do not own Marmalade Boy…though I wish I did! So please don't sue me or anything. This is my first time with Fanfic and writing a story off of a manga…come to think anything, so please read and review!

Miki lay daydreaming on her bed…staring up at the slightly worn with love picture of her and Yuu. She sighed, if only he knew how she felt. She'd been in love with him since the day he and his parents had moved into their life turning it rather interesting. Miki's dad had married Yuu's mom, and Yuu's dad had married Miki's mom. This made Yuu a little more than just a stepbrother.

The knock on her door aroused Miki from her memory and she yelled out "who is it?"

"It's Yuu, can I come in?"

Miki's heart started pounding a little faster.

"Sure just a sec."

Miki frantically ran around her room picking up her laundry and the pieces of paper that were strewn with "Miki + Yuu = Love."

"Come on, Miki, hurry up please," he called.

Breathless, she opened the door and plopped back down on the bed as Yuu came in. He glanced around commenting on how fast her room cleaned up.

"You wanted something," Miki prompted.

"Oh yeah, um we need to figure out what to get our parents for Christmas. I have some ideas and I was wondering if you had been thinking about it too."

"Umm yeah, I've been thinking about it. I have enough money for 2 of them."

"Great, we'll go tomorrow to the mall to pick some things out."

Yuu strode out of the room and Miki began to panic a little. What if people saw them at the mall…together? Would they think Miki and Yuu were going out? Hey, that wouldn't be so bad. Suddenly the thought came to her…what was she going to wear?!! Immediately her hand grabbed for the phone and she dialed up Meiko, her best friend. 

Meiko made her way up the stairs trying to see above the mounds of clothes she had brought for Miki. The strappy light pink dress was a little too fancy, and the trackpants/sweatshirt combo a little to casual. Pulling a cute light green tank top over her head, she looked into the mirror. Her straight, glossy black hair hung down to her shoulders, and the green of the shirt contrasted nicely with her skin. She added tan cords, a beaded bracelet, and a simple ponytail to the outfit – perfect.

Yuu sat in his room listening to the two girls giggle. "I wonder if Miki considers this a date". He hoped she did…then of course she could never know that. He had seen how Ginta looked with longing towards her, and Miki seemed to like him as well. It wasn't Yuu's spot to steal her away, plus it would just be weird living in the same house. Though it did have its advantages…There was that time he had "accidentally" walked in on her in the bathroom…she was cute when she was mad. He felt a smile creep onto his lips as he remembered. Unlike the girls, all he had to think about for the trip to the mall was when to go. 4 sounded pretty good, that meant that they'd "have to stop somewhere for dinner"…Oh what a shame…not. 

The next day, Yuu woke up and glanced at the clock, great, 11am already. Why did he always have to oversleep? He slowly got up and trudged in to take a shower. When he came out of the bathroom, his blonde hair tousled and damp, Miki was standing in the hall putting Christmas decorations up. Yuu smiled to himself; she was stretching as far up as possible but she still couldn't get the bow on the hook. 

"Yuu", she said exasperated, "can you give me a hand here?"

He walked over and asked her where exactly she wanted the bow. Miki pointed to a spot and before she had brought her hand down, Yuu was lifting her up gently, allowing her to easily reach the hook. He backed away from the wall, still holding Miki tight, 6 inches off the floor.

"Come on Yuu, put me down!"

"Why should I", came the response.

He carried her kicking into the room and tossed her down on her bed. Bending down, he stared into Miki's half glowering, half-shocked face. They locked eyes for a few seconds, and Yuu sensed that she could see everything he was feeling. He snapped out of the moment, ruffled her hair, and called out to be sure she was ready by 4.

Why did Yuu have to play with her emotions like that?! It was a never-ending battle – she knew that there was no way he liked her, and besides, why should he? He was the one with girls trailing him wherever he went. Yuu could easily have any of them. He had this certain look about him. His tousled – I don't give a care – blonde hair, and his piercing blue eyes were enough to make any girl turn beet red when he passed. Then of course there was his perfectly sculpted body, the slow, deliberate smile, and his voice. Yuu's voice got them all…it was perfect – soothing, considerate, hot. Yuu was the heartthrob of their high school, and therefore Miki knew for sure that there was no way he could possibly like her…But there was the way he had held her gently, yet firmly, and how he had leant over the bed, piercing Miki with his eyes and soul. As Yuu left the room, she felt her heart beating so rapidly she couldn't decipher the different beats. After lying on her bed for a while, Miki got up and put on the green outfit that she and Meiko had already chosen. 


	2. A Perfect DayPlus a New Dress!

*Disclaimer – I have nothing to do with Marmalade Boy, though I wouldn't mind having my crush live at my house…close enough though, he lives around the corner, and we're good friends…just thought like telling you all that, hehe. Don't sue, or get angry, just please read and review, and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!!!! Yay, I can't wait, 4 more days, and 3 till Christmas Eve. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2.

Oh, *…* is the thoughts of the people that the paragraph's point of view is from. Sorry if all the words are clumped together again, I'm still working on that…

It was 4:15 and she and Yuu were in the car heading to the mall. It helped that they didn't have to be secretive about the Christmas planning since their parents were on vacation for a week in Hawaii. While it helped with Christmas, it made things much more uncomfortable at home with just Miki and Yuu there. It left things open for possibility…but then he didn't like her, so it was probably only the possibility of Yuu having a girl over. Come to think of it though, Yuu hadn't had any girl over in a long time…weird. 

The two walked into the mall and were immediately greeted with "Christmas". All the colors were red and green, they had Christmas trees out, and everyone seemed to be in an anxious but festive mood, including Yuu and Miki. She went into a bath store and got the mothers lotions and soaps, while he went into the electronics store for the fathers. It took Yuu about twice as long as Miki, and when he finally emerged, he had to search for her. 

Glancing into a prom dress store, he noticed someone who resembled Miki, trying on a full length lavender gown. Standing behind her, Yuu just stared. By then he had figured out that it was Miki, and he just couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She was gazing at herself from different angles in the big mirror, and it took her a second to realize that Yuu was standing behind her. When she did though, she turned, with a crimson face, and shyly asked if he liked it. He nodded his head vigorously, but then remembering his "cool", and said that he thought it looked ok. Yuu could see how crestfallen she had become with his cold remark, and cringed, never wanting to have to witness that face again. He walked over to the dresses and started thumbing through. Yuu picked out a red asymmetrical one, with tendrils of fabric hanging off, and a black dress gathered to an empire waist, with the bottom's top layer cut down the center and fluttering away. He walked over to Miki and informed her that since they did have to go to a few Christmas parties, she should probably get a new dress, and with that he pushed her into a dressing room calling out that she should show them to him. Yuu had purposely chosen out some of the prettiest dresses for the prettiest girl, and he could hardly wait to see how they looked on her. Miki walked out in the red dress and Yuu let out a sigh. *She was just so gorgeous and he wished that she was his. *

He commanded her to turn around, and when she did, his response was a simple "hmm". 

"What, you don't like it?" Miki responded with hurt shining bright in her eyes.

"Of course I do, it looks really great on you", he candidly replied…"I just want to see the black dress too."

She came out a couple minutes later in the long black gown. Smiling sheepishly up at Yuu, he beamed down. 

"I'm sure Mom will pay for it, she told me to help you find a new one anyway. I think that's it. What about you?"

Miki simply nodded, her eyes shining. The moment she had seen the dress she knew it was "her's". 

They bought it and Yuu decided that it was time for dinner…since he was hungry. They headed off to go find a restaurant. He wanted it to be perfect of course, and so after asking her where she wanted to go, and getting an "anywhere is fine" reply, Yuu decided to take her to his favorite place.

Miki glanced around as they entered a traditional Japanese eatery. The exquisite attention to detail was worth staring at for hours but before she knew what was going on, Yuu had gently led her to the table and had ordered for both. 

Glancing at his watch, Yuu gave a worried look and suggested they get going. As it was only 9 o'clock, Miki wondered what was going on. *Are we going home so soon? I can't believe this evening is already over, I had such an amazing time, and Yuu actually seemed to enjoy himself.* He lead her outside and soon they had arrived at the next stop. A crowd was gathering around a large Christmas tree, and immediately Miki knew what they were doing. They went to join the people, and soon the countdown was on. "…8-7-6-5-4-3-2—1 Happy Holidays everyone!" *It's so gorgeous. I can't believe I'm standing here with Yuu.* Miki looked up to see a shooting star, and she made her wish…of course if I told you what it was, it wouldn't come true, but be assured, it had something to do with Yuu.

They slowly walked back to the car, both not wanting the evening to end. When they did get home, Miki thanked him for treating her to such an enjoyable day. Yuu looked down on the love of his life.

"It was no problem. Tomorrow we should probably get some wrapping done."

She agreed and they said goodnight. Once asleep, both dreamt of each other.

Well what do you think??? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I was kind of writer-blocked, but hopefully the next one will be easier. Please review, it means a lot. Oh, and I'm working on an original story that the first chapter should be up soon. Not to mention the fact that I want to do a Gilmore Girls fanfic, so keep on the lookout-all of my friends are gone or busy for Christmas (we aren't going anywhere, and no one is coming to visit L ) so I'll probably write a lot. Talk to u later!


End file.
